Black Phoenix
by sbbbhbflhp
Summary: Captain James Potter was in charge of the grandest ship in the Entire Ocean, The Marauder. But after it is attacked by the infamous Black Phoenix, can James and his mates survive the infamous Phoenix Captain? AU
1. Prolouge

Hope Ye Enjoy: The Black Phoenix

-----------------------

As the sky darkened and became one with the sea, as the wind whipped the sails of the Royal Navy's flagship, and as the rain beat mercilessly upon the deck of the Marauder, the Black Phoenix emerged upon the Horizon.

---------------------------------

The deep emerald and black sails of the Black Phoenix were well equipped at handling a strong wind. The crew on deck barely flinched while monstrous waves shook the seas. The crew all grew silent when they saw they were approaching the Marauder. They all looked toward their captain awaiting her orders but they couldn't see a reaction, the wide brim of her hat shielded her eyes from all emotion. But that usual veil of secrecy lifted as she tipped her head up to glimpse her pray and a silent smirk was suddenly evident in her emerald eyes and her normal composure suddenly gave way to that maniacal glint and she let out a high cold mirthful laugh and turned to her crew

"get yer wits about ye you filthy wenches, we be havin' a ship t' raid!"

--------------------------------

The crew of the Marauder looked glumly up to its captain searching for a tiny glimpse of hope in his eyes…there was none, the legend of the Black Phoenix was infamous, rarely did it leave any survivors and when it did, the lives of their prisoners were worse than death.

"Sorry Lads" the brave captain shouted "looks like we have to make a stand draw your swords and prepare for battle."

His cloudy hazel eyes looked at the looming Phoenix and awaited his impeding doom; if he had to die it would be defending his ship, and the honor of the Royal Navy, as his father had done, and his father's father before that. With that in mind he waited with baited breath for the Phoenix.

--------------------------------

As the Phoenix slid gracefully next to the Marauder, the Phoenix's captain jumped off her towering ship landing smoothly before the captain of the Marauder. She could see fear in his eyes, he was reluctant, she felt generous today. She took a swig from the bottle of whiskey in her hand and said silkily, but with the air of command…

"Move along gents, its nay a tide fer death"

She could see he was startled by her voice, he looked at her chest and then to her long crimson ringlets and she could practically see his mind trying to comprehend. But he still looked unwilling to surrender.

"Yes I be a lass,you ortin't underestimate me"  
With that she turned to her crew "Avast ye scallywags, lets be done by breakfast" and with that she whipped out her emerald encrusted sword and swung towards the other captain slicing the front of his shirt open.

"Be ready t' fite…Captain Potter" She added silkily, making another swipe with her sword. His momentary surprise at her familiarity with him almost cost him his life but he quickly regained his composure and joined in the cacophony of clinking swords.

---------------------------------

Captain Potter ducked to avoid decapitation by the pirate captain he was currently dueling but before he could rejoin in the fray, one of his crew jumped in and started fighting the skilled captain. He quickly moved onto another pirate this one distinguishable by her blonde locks falling unevenly down her back, 'were they all women' he wondered, but learning from his previous mistake, he didn't let his new realization make him falter. Not long after he started dueling with this blonde beauty did he find himself on his back with a thick black boot pressing into his upper back erasing any hope of victory. As he looked around at his mangled ship he noticed only four of his crew still left on deck. His two first mates, which were bound in expert ropes and gagged with scarlet clothe, struggled against their bonds. The fourth person, aside from himself, he noticed as the crew member that jumped in to battle with the Phoenix captain, he too was on his stomach. As Captain Potter looked frantically for any signs of life out of the boy he noticed, his stomach falling, as the Captain with red ringlets pulled her sword swiftly out of the guy's back and looked at the blood on her blade that was glinting in the moonlight. She looked up into Captain Potter's fearful eyes, smirked at the captured Captain and kicked her fallen victim over board.

"I think we be havin' done our job here ye wenches, gather th' riches an' throw these fine gents into th' brigs" The Captain walked back to her ship as her crew flitted around their prisoners quickly dismantling everything Captain Potter had obtained.

----------------------------------

At last the Marauder had been picked clean and the prisoners taken aboard the Black Phoenix. In their cell they watched with horror as a spare Black Phoenix flag was raised above the Royal Navy's emblem of majesty, signaling to everyone, the Black Phoenix was to be feared.

The sound of heavy boots thumping down the wooden stair case into the hold snapped the three captives out of their stupor. They glanced up as the owner of the boots bent down placing one hand on the grimy floor below her to better examine her bound captives. She placed one hand in between the bars and took hold of Captain Potter's rough face with her smooth hand.

She looked into his eyes, her deep emerald orbs meeting his cloudy hazel ones. A look of realization dawned on Captain Potter's face; he recognized those eyes, those deep magnificent eyes showing such power, such ruggedness and such beauty...

"Good evening James" she started softly yet with distinguishable firmness and mockery, a much different voice than that she commanded with, "It's no nice to see you again." A smirk flitted across her features as he looked at her with disbelief.


	2. The Infamous Captain Evens

The Phoenix Captain, satisfied with the incredulous look on James Potter's face, stood and stepped back wiping her muck covered hand off onto her black pants.

"You d-d-dissapp-p-p-eared y-y-years ag-g-go" James stuttered looking at the pirate before him, confusion betraying his usual wisdom. He couldn't believe she was there standing in front of him, he thought she had died….

Ignoring his fruitless quest towards understanding she spread her arms wide in an attempt at a welcome greeting,

"Welcome t' the Black Phoenix Gents! I am Captain Evans," and with a flourish of her right arm she whipped off her black hat, the feather just brushing the slimy floor. "Captain Lily Evans." As she said this, her dark crimson ringlets cascaded down her back so her captives would have no doubt that she, the most feared pirate of all seven seas, was in fact a woman.

She tossed her hat aside and with a voice that shook the heavens called to her crew to lead the prisoners up to the deck.

"Tis time t' meet me crew, boys!" And with a laugh she preceded the men upstairs onto the deck now bathed in moonlight, not a raindrop to be found.

The three men were flung towards the mass, their heads knocking into the cold, relentless wood. The Phoenix crew laughed in their wake.

"QUIET LADIES" Captain Evans shouted to her crew, they all turned silent towards their captain, "We don't want our _guests_ to believe we are complete savages do we?" She smirked.

She then turned her attention to her captives, studying each one of them individually. As her eyes locked onto James, he noticed something…she was different.

She stood above him, her thin frame towering above James and his mates, her once delicate beauty was now transfigured into this rugged pirate that stood before them. Her hands, though soft as they were, still were caked in dirt, and cuts littered her arms, with a scar gracing her right eyebrow. Her once strait tomato red hair was now deep crimson ringlets that were trying in vain to be tamed by a black satin covering.

She currently defied all his thoughts of women propriety.

Lily Evans smirked as she saw his hazel eyes fill with a longing, one that she hadn't seen for many years, "Tis yer fault men…" She ripped her eyes away from his, laughing at his mused hair, still the same chocolate mess it had always been, and turned to his mates.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Black," She studied his face for a while. It seemed she was waiting for recognition before she would move along to her final captive. She bent down to look into his dark blue eyes, seeing the familiar youthful innocence that they held, and straining to hear his bark like laugh, the one that had cheered her up so many times. She fingered his long black hair, knotted and shining with sweat from his previous battle. Her emerald eyes turned suddenly cold as the memories of her past suddenly flooded in. She let go of his hair and brought her hand across his face in a defining slap filled with years of despise, one that made the whole crew jump, she smirked at his red cheek and moved onto the third and final captive, her expression softened a bit as she looked up this man.

"Remus," She muttered, but her soft expression turned slightly stony, still hurt from their betrayal. He glanced up at her, his light blue eyes dull beneath his blonde shag. "What an _honest_ friend, it's such a pity…" She gazed at the three trying to see a bit of remorse out of them, but instead all she saw was defeat. If defeat is what their hearts have set upon, than who am I to deprive them of it….

She then turned to her crew, her devilish smile gracing her features once again. "Ladies, if you please, Let us welcome Captain James Potter and his First Mates: Mr. Sirius Black, and Mr. Remus Lupin! Officers of the _esteemed _Royal Navy." She turned around to the men laughing, a different gleam in her eyes. "Sirs! This is me crew!" she brandished her dirtied hand towards the ladies behind her.

"Andromeda, Emmeline, at ease, and step forward." Captain Evans barked out her orders with a little more formality than usual, a formality only shown for outsiders, a skillful tactic when convincing command. At this order two woman stepped out of the ranks to the right of Lily Evans, they looked to be about the same age as their captain, although slightly less rugged. The Raven haired girl had a smirk on her face as she looked towards the three men. Her black tresses were tamed into a single plait down her back and her fiery orange eyes held rebellion.

With a knowing nod from her Captain, the Raven haired pirate relaxed and approached one male in particular. She knelt down to Sirius, "Good Day…cousin" She proclaimed to Sirius mockingly, the other Pirates laughed at the resemblance. The two other men snapped their heads towards Sirius, "She's your cousin mate?" James hissed towards his friend.

"Prongs, meet Miss Black….my dear cousin Andromeda" Sirius introduced his cousin with the greatest pride he could muster, "a pirate." Andromeda straitened up and laughed at his cousin, nudging him in the side where she had wounded him earlier, satisfied by his wince she sauntered back towards her captain and the girl named Emmeline.

"Emmeline," The Captain inquired of the second girl standing with her and Andromeda. James noticed, with hatred, that this was the girl who had humiliated him in the battle beforehand, her golden sheet of hair glinting unmistakably in the moonlight. She, however, had the most unusual eyes, her purple orbs bore deep into the hearts of the three men, immediately filling them with regret. Their opinion of her changed rather suddenly however.

"Yes Capin'" She replied with an air of foreign formality.

"Kindly show these gents their reward…" she turned and gave the three men a smirk.

Emmeline's somewhat kind eyes turned towards the men, almost silently mocking them, she ran briskly behind the line that contained the rest of Lily's crew and retrieved a bucket and a couple of brushes. She then promptly came to a halt in front of the three men still tied in a heap next to the mast. She flung them at their feet, and not before spitting on the deck next to them did she return to her ranks behind her captain.

Lily Evans stepped forward. "Welcome to my ship gents, now that you know my mates, tis time ye get to doin your jobs" Here she paused her smile getting wider, "I'd like myself a nice clean ship…" She tossed her head back and laughed loudly, she then suddenly pulled out her sword; it glinted in the moonlight. She brought the blade to rest upon Captain James's cheek. "If My ship ain't cleaned by Sunrise, you won't be findin' yerselves enjoyin' me _hospitality_ much longer, and what a shame tid be for the Royal Navy if their _best_ officers floated up to shore, with_out_ heads…." She let her threat hang in the air before she brought her sword down; she then turned towards her crew and ordered them to untie the men. She gave one last look towards her captives before heading below deck, her crimson hair whipping behind her in the wind.


End file.
